


Smoke and Submission (art)

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, M/M, Punk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: Some photo manips of our favorite boys!The accompanying story is a lot of fun, so you better go give it a read!!!





	Smoke and Submission (art)

 


End file.
